With development of the information technology, a Digital Object Unique Identifier (DOI) such as a bar code generated by a digital resource identification technology has been widely used. The DOI is a coded pattern formed by distribution of specific geometries (e.g., elongated shapes and squares) according to a certain rule, and includes: a one-dimensional barcode, a two-dimensional barcode (also referred to as a QR code), and the like.
The DOI, after coding various kinds of “intangible” information such as link information, product information, and text information, presents the information by means of graphics, and a user can use a corresponding device to scan and identify the DOI, thus acquiring information contained in the DOI. Due to coded graphic attributes of the DOI, distribution of geometries in the DOI is relatively complicated, and the corresponding device can scan the DOI and extract corresponding information therefrom only through a corresponding decoding algorithm, for the user, it is difficult to identify the DOI, especially when the user manages or selects various DOIs, it is hard for the user to intuitively judge and select a DOI to be used.
In the prior art, for the foregoing situation, some DOI providers may generally add simple text on a pattern of a DOI (e.g., at the bottom of the pattern of the DOI) generated to explain and illustrate the DOI, so that the user can determine the corresponding DOI through intuitive text.
However, the foregoing manner has some limitations, that is, in a manner of adding literal descriptions to the pattern of the DOI, due to the dimensional limit of the pattern of the DOI, the number of the literal descriptions added is limited, while the amount of information corresponding to the DOI is generally large, and a limited number of literal descriptions are difficult to indicate actual information contained in the DOI accurately and is also likely to mislead the user to some extent.